


And When It's Gone, There's No Lasting Memory

by Kingshammer



Series: Finding Home [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingshammer/pseuds/Kingshammer
Summary: An encounter with Rita Repulsa a year after their first leaves the Rangers in shambles. Trini has been gone for three years and Kimberly never stopped searching.The companion piece to "That's Just Pain (It Goes Eventually)". Kimberly's POV for the events before and during that story up until Trini remembers everything. Read the other one so this one doesn't seem too weird.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I've been working on this story for a minute and I'm super excited to start posting it. This is more of a 1.5 of the story, providing Kimberly's perspective. Parts of the plot aren't fleshed out because they are in the other story; parts of it are verbatim. I hope I'm not premature in posting this, but here it is anyway.
> 
> Also, I have crazy BroTP feelings for Kimberly and Zack.
> 
> At any rate, I hope you enjoy reading!

It was raining harshly. Again. It'd been a week of the miserable weather. The docks were receiving a beating as angry tides surged in. Two boats had been lost already and the police had mandated everything else stay at port with no exception. No preventable tragedy allowed. Angel Grove’s unsanctioned mantra.    
  
Kimberly was staring out the window of the coffee shop lost in thought. She wasn't really seeing the flashes of lightning or grey-black-purple thunderheads or how the wind threw rain into the faces of pedestrians hurrying along, desperate for shelter. She was staring and looking; but she wasn’t seeing.    
  
A gentle hand on her shoulder made her start. She looked up sharply and, smooth as a magician’s sleight of hand, placed a soft smile on her face when she recognized the face to whom the hand belonged.   
  
“Where were you?” Zack’s eyes were kind and understanding as he asked. He saw through her tricks, knew when her mind was gone and from Angel Grove. He'd learned a long time ago not to let pity seep through, though; learned that a surefire way to antagonize Kimberly Hart was to pity her.   
  
“Nowhere,” she said honestly. It was true. Kimberly's mind, when it wandered, traveled without destination. She longed for a destination, sure. But alas, that was an elusive dream. Her mind never wandered to a place, just to a person; Zack knew. Zack knew better than to clarify this point, too used to Kimberly’s mental wanderings.   
  
“How's the arm?” he asked, sitting down across from her. She stretched out her left arm, wincing as it pulled, and flexed her fingers, opening and closing a fist. It didn't straighten out completely anymore. Her mom's best friend had done the surgery eight months ago. It was the best work available and even still, Kimberly had intensive physical therapy twice a week. The doctors were amazed that she had any use of it, let alone that the only permanent damage were the scars and the slightly limited mobility. It was the best she could hope for. More than she felt she deserved.   
  
Kimberly had “had a hiking accident”; the story was as sloppy as her butchered arm. The messy laceration was just jagged enough to get everyone to buy the story. Small miracles. Besides, the concern had been in stitching together the muscle and ligaments, not in deducing what sort of dangerous pastimes Kimberly Ann Hart got herself into. No one asked too many questions when a teenager was suffering from a life altering injury.   
  
“It's okay mostly. This weather makes it ache like a bitch,” she shrugged. Zack smirked and  produced a jar of tiger balm and proffered it to her. She smiled with relief and took it.    
  
“I figured you're probably close to out of the last jar,” he said smiling. Kimberly stowed the jar in her bag.    
  
“What would I do without you?” she said with a warm smile. Zack shrugged.    
  
“You'd be hopelessly lost and pine for me all the time. Without ceasing,” he said dramatically wistful. Kimberly just nodded.    
  
“And that, Zack Taylor, would be a miserable existence,” she conceded. 

 

  
  
Zack had been there eight months ago when Kimberly woke up after the fight with Rita. He'd been the one to tell her Trini wasn’t dead but was gone to some unknown location. He'd been there to scoop her broken body up after fighting with Jason and take her to Angel Grove General. And he'd been there for surgery and physical therapy afterward, driving her until she could drive herself. Even then, he still accompanied her from time to time.   
  
Kimberly and Zack hadn't been close before Rita's second attack. They were close in the way of siblings who had little in common, but hung out with the group, not on their own. After everything, Zack was the only one who felt the loss as personally as she did. She'd lost her lover and he'd lost his best friend. Their sorrow brought them together and chased away the bitter, sharp edge of loneliness.

  
  
  


They sat in companionable silence for a while, sipping their coffee. Much of their time was structured like this. Words weren’t necessary and sometimes completely unwelcome. They found their strength came from existing together.   
  
“I think I'm ready to start venturing out and actually looking. I'm strong enough now,” Kimberly said eventually, meeting Zack’s gaze. He cocked an eyebrow at her speculatively.   
  
“How did your folks take the news about college?” Zack asked. He knew that if Kimberly was setting out to find Trini she must've shared her photography/ journalism plan with her parents. Zack loved the idea, thought it was brilliant and perfect for Kimberly. He also knew that Kimberly's parents had, at one time, expected her to go to medical school.   
  
“Better than I expected actually. They knew that… something had changed with me, when I had that surgery.  I haven't had the heart for anything these last few months. Mom's tried periodically to coax me out of my depression, you know that. This is the first thing in eight months I've been excited about around them and I think they realize that. I think they'd rather I work on being happy at the moment rather than some far off maybe plan,” she said. Zack smiled at her warmly.   
  
Much of Kimberly's internal sense of stability had been shattered by the last fight with Rita and its subsequent fallout. Zack had held her more than once on many a dark night while she wailed her grief and anger and sorrow.  They’d propped each other up when their reality just got to be a little too much, keeping each other from toeing the brink. The weight of their mutual loss was a shared burden.   
  
“I bet the letter of commission from the paper didn't hurt,” he said cheerfully. Kimberly smiled and shook her head. She was all freelance, but on retainer with the Angel Grove paper. Kimberly had waited to be be published before bringing the idea to her parents. Her name in print was a surreal and empowering experience. It was evidence that she could have a life, a future, of her own making.   
  
“No definitely not,” she agreed. “I'm ready to find her Zack. Jason won’t tell me where she is and I won’t ask Billy. So I need to start looking,” she said resolutely.   
  
“You know if I knew,” Zack started. Kimberly rested her hand on his.    
  
“Don't. You'd have brought her home already, I know. It's not your fault Zack. As angry as I am about it, I'm beginning to accept that it might not even be all Jason's fault. We inherited Zordon and Rita's mess. And really, we still don’t have a good explanation for that,” she said carefully. Zack looked at her quizzically.   
  
“Do you really believe that?” he asked. He wasn’t incredulous, only curious. Kimberly shrugged.    
  
“I’m trying to Zack. I want her back so badly. But when that happens, it can't be with all this animosity and hate. I'm not ready deal with Jason now but one day I'll have to. I won’t have a choice. And I don’t know if I have the energy to hate him forever.” Zack looked down at the table contemplatively.

 

“So instead of hating Jason, you blame Zordon?” he asked. Kimberly thought for a moment, looking back into the violent onslaught of rain. Zack never wanted to fight with Kimberly; he simply pushed to make her think.

 

“No. Jason’s the Red Ranger. The decisions he makes for his team are on him. Trini’s gone because of him. But Rita...well, she was a Ranger. She and Zordon have shit they never finished, never figured out. I’m not saying Rita was ever right, but Zordon is no saint. Maybe if they’d been a little...less like themselves, we wouldn’t be cleaning up after them,” Kimberly paused here, obviously bringing her opinions under reign.

  
“The fact is, Zack, how we feel doesn’t actually matter. I just think that this mess now is Zordon’s fault for all he won’t provide details. I don’t care though. I want her back and neither Zordon nor Jason will stop me,” she finished firmly.   
  
“You’re pretty badass K Hart. And way too wise for a nineteen year old,” Zack said fondly. Kimberly shook her head.    
  
“Only some days. Now enough of this, when do you want to do promo shots for the dojo?” she asked. Zack’s eyes lit up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly gets a surprising text message in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you so much for the response and feedback on chapter 1 of this!
> 
> Updates on this are going to be a little sporadic, but I'll get them out there. Also, sorry if the ending of this chapter seems abrupt. I'm trying to get the chapter lengths about equal and this chunk might've been stupid long if I didn't stop here.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Two years and Roughly Four Months Later**   
  
Los Angeles.   
  
The text came in at four in the morning. It woke Kimberly up from a nightmare, although at first she wasn’t sure what snapped her back to reality. Panting, she wiped cold sweat from her brow and willed her heart rate to calm. Her arm ached faintly, as though remembering.

The phone's light dimly illuminated the ceiling and then shut off. After staring up for a few moments, she decided she wanted that light, uncomfortable in the complete darkness of her bedroom. She grabbed her phone from off the nightstand and mashed the home button as she flopped backward. The dim lock screen lit up.   
  
Ironically, it was the subject of her nightmare that had texted her. She frowned at it. She hadn't seen Jason's name light up her phone in years and almost didn't open the message.   
  
But the frost had been thawing some, at least in her heart. Three years was a long time to hate someone who used to be your best friend. And 21-year-old Kimberly was a different person than 18-year-old Kimberly. And maybe, when she was feeling her most generous, she could acknowledge that having the weight of the world's safety thrust upon her shoulders, her friends’ shoulders, at such a young age was a raw deal. And maybe, people, leaders, made mistakes. Horrible, terrible, relationship ruining mistakes that were unforgivable. Realistically? Hating Jason was too exhausting a task to take up every minute of everyday. She hadn’t ascended to some moral high ground. She just got good at forgetting he existed.

And Jason knew better than to attempt speaking to her so the message might be important.

She unlocked her phone, squinted at the assault of the brighter light, blinked to get her eyes to adjust, and clicked on the small red text message icon.   
  
Her heart stopped and the stuttered back to life at a gallop.   
  
_ Los Angeles. Good Samaritan Hospital. _   
  
For a full three minutes, Kimberly stared at the screen, afraid that if she blinked it wouldn't be real, that her mind was playing tricks on her, that this was some twisted part of her nightmare. Then, when she’d remembered to breathe, she'd launched herself into action. Very promptly she slammed her pinky toe into the corner of a bookshelf in the dark corner and after a very loud, “motherfucking son of a bitch!”, proceeded to dress quickly and grab her ever ready go-bag. Very much not a dream.   
  
Zack called as she was peeling toward the interstate. She mashed the green answer button and Zack’s voice poured from the speakers as the Bluetooth in the car took over the call.   
  
"I take it your already on your way?" He asked. His voice was tired and tight with concern.   
  
"Zack, what happened? Why did Jason cave?" Kimberly asked. She was thankful for the early hour. Traffic hadn't started up yet and she had her fingers crossed that there weren't many police out. Who wrote speeding tickets at 4am anyway? Officers asking for a handful of a driver to deal with, that’s who, because Kimberly was not in the mood to play nice with anyone, no matter what uniform they were wearing.   
  
"He didn't have a choice. Kimmy, you need to watch your back. Rita...she came to me, showed up at my apartment," he said quietly. Kimberly's eyes widened and she jerked the wheel.   
  
"What do you mean?" She asked harshly, regaining control over her vehicle. Desperation to find Trini warred with the desire to protect Zack.   
  
"It was like what she did to Trini four years ago. She tried to get inside my head, make me feel like no one cared, like I was alone. Told me that they knew where Trini was and that it was only a matter of time before they had her. She offered to spare me for access to the crystal," he said quickly.   
  
"Fuck Zack, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She asked. Any other time, she'd already be at his doorstep, but this was Trini. Zack knew it.   
  
"I'm at Jason's now, Billy is too. I'm...well, she's awful. No surprise there though. But I went to Jason, told him. I thought I was going to have to beat him into telling me where she was. I didn't even get to it. As soon as I told him, he said he had to contact you. He sent you that text immediately. He...he wasn't sure you'd take his call," finished Zack. Kimberly stored Jason's actions away for evaluation later.   
  
"I'm going to find her Zack and I'm going to bring her home," Kimberly said firmly.   
  
"I know you will Kim. Just be careful and...be gentle with her. She won't know you," said Zack quietly. Kimberly sighed.   
  
"I will be Zack. Can you check in with Billy for me? We've been talking about the healing from the morphing grid. I just want to know that when I bring her back..."   
  
"That we have a real shot of reminding her of who she is?" Supplied Zack.   
  
"Yeah," said Kimberly softly, thankful Zack had developed his knack for being able to read her mind.   
  
"Will do. Take care of yourself Hart. If you need anything at all you call me," he said seriously. He wished more than anything that he was with her on this trip.   
  
"You too."   
  
/   
  
Kimberly sipped her coffee, trying hard to stave off the impending headache. She'd spent days trying to track Trini down. It was nearly impossible. 

  
  
  


The hardest part had been dealing with hospital records keeping. No one wanted to help Kimberly, HIPPA said they couldn't.   
  
Kimberly had to take matters into her own hands, rebellion and determination flaring in her veins. A day after she’d been refused access to any information on Trini, she was back on the records floor. She caused a distraction in the form of a broken window and door on the other side of the same floor, setting off an alarm which sparked a general sense of chaos. She didn't want to hurt anyone, just distract them long enough to look Trini up in the system. Adrenaline hummed through her as she got into the office to a computer. Luck was on her side and mercifully the hospital software was user friendly and already pulled up.   
  
And there she was. A name, Trini Gomez, and an address. Kimberly's eyes watered at the computer screen, rooted to the spot. Trini had been  _ here _ . Kimberly was going to find her. At just that moment a security guard returned to the room. They stared at each other in an almost comically long, western style, stand-off before Kimberly had launched herself from the computer and past the blustering guard, shouldering him aside. She heard him yelp and call out for help on the radio and scramble around to chase her down.   
  
There was a foot chase. Kimberly ran as hard as she could through the hospital halls without tapping into her Ranger abilities. She ducked and weaved around patients and staff, heedless of the commands to stop being shouted at her back. In over two years of journalism and photography, this wasn't the first time she'd been chased for trespassing and frankly she savored the rush of it. Adrenaline and risk taking had always been a vice for the Pink Ranger and it fueled the reckless smile that graced her face as she ran.   
  
She'd burst out of the hospital doors, security on her heels. She ran full tilt to the edge of the parking lot, which was also the top floor of the hospital's parking garage. Her pace didn't slow down and with a fierce grin of pleasure she jumped up to the ledge and pushed off into the open air.   
  
It was dark outside and Kimberly had the forethought to wear dark clothing. By the time they’d caught up, security was looking down for her, expecting to see her broken bloody body on the streets below. They should've looked across the street as Kimberly landed on the next building in a rolling crash, laughing with euphoria and savoring the rush and the roar of blood in her ears. She lay still on her back until it was calmer at the hospital and then stood, making for the fire escape.   
  
Kimberly quickly realized that after the hospital Trini had frequented various homeless shelters. That had been the address in the hospital computer. No one remembered her specifically, a fact that didn't surprise Kimberly. She remembered with a flare of guilt that she herself hadn't remembered Trini either and had a class with her every day when they’d first met. Fortunately for her purposes, some of the shelters required residents to sign in. It was in these old log books that Kimberly found her evidence that Trini had passed through, was alive, and surviving. Or at least she had been three years ago. It took Kimberly days to adequately investigate every location.

  
  
  
  
  


Actually  _ finding _ Trini had been pure luck. She'd surveyed every homeless shelter in the area that she could and was driving around in the area of the last shelter Trini had signed into, almost two years ago, sipping on a cup of coffee. That shelter had provided the latest entry. Kimberly was worried then. What if Trini had left town? What if something had happened? What if something terrible had occurred and they had no hope of finding out...

  
  
And then she saw her. 

 

Kimberly had to slam on the brakes to avoid hitting the car in front of her.  Instinctively and to her immediate dismay, Kimberly squeezed the paper takeaway cup. The coffee surged upward and sloshed over her bare hand and lap. Kimberly yelped as it burned her exposed skin and seeped into the fabric of her jeans. Quickly, she put the cup down and reached for some napkins in the glove box, cursing colorfully.

Mopping up the mess, Kimberly glanced up to make sure she hadn’t just scalded herself for no reason. There, down an alley. Trini was taking out a bag of trash, a white apron wrapped around her frame. Kimberly realized it was the back entrance to a diner, Jimmy's.   
  
Trini gave no indication she even noticed Kimberly's vehicle or her abrupt stop and near collision or Kimberly’s coffee fiasco. Kimberly pulled over and couldn't help but stare at Trini, transfixed. Kimberly was sure in their time apart that Trini had grown more beautiful. Her long brown wavy hair was pulled back away from her face. She looked fit and healthy. And whole. 

  
Kimberly had stared at the scans Zack had shown her after she'd woken to find Trini gone. Her body had been so damaged. This Trini was nothing but the picture of vibrancy. Kimberly longed to run out of her car and pull Trini into her arms and hold her and kiss her and never let her go.   
  
Something she was sure would get her arrested at this point. Or at the very least punched in the throat.    
  
She shot a quick text to Zack and jumped into action. The first thing she did was find somewhere to stay. The motel was small but neat and clean.   
  
Kimberly tried to sleep, but visions of her first encounter with Trini and how she wanted it to go floated through her mind. She realized that she hadn't thought this part through at all. She couldn't very well show up and just kiss the woman. This was brain damage and memory loss, not an evil curse.   
  
But what was she supposed to do? Walk up to the woman and say, "Hi my name is Kimberly. You're Trini. We love each other. Oh, and you're a superhero. Come away with me into the sunset please so we can save the world? Also, a psycho bitch who has attempted to kill you numerous times is looking for you and we’re pretty sure she knows where you are."   
  
Kimberly groaned her frustration and clambered out of the bed. The clock on the nightstand showed 3:00am. Realizing she had no hope for sleep, Kimberly decided to go to the diner. Yes, she felt a little stalkerish. But it was Trini, her Trini. She felt the pull like magnet. She stuffed her arms into her black leather jacket and feet into some boots and set out on foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can tell you from personal experience...if you're a night shift cop and you pull a car over within two hours of when you're supposed to go home, you're tempting fate...just saying.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly confronts Trini and it's not their finest encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks for reading so far and offering feedback. Like I mentioned before, updates on this story will be fairly sporadic.

3   
  
Kimberly was rounding the corner to the diner when she saw Trini exit and lock the door behind her. She was pulling on headphones and after sparing a quick glance around, headed up the street. Kimberly skidded to a halt and gracelessly threw herself back, desperately and awkwardly trying not to be seen. An onlooker might’ve thought that an invisible hand had yanked her backward by the collar. Heart hammering, Kimberly peaked around the corner of the building to follow Trini's movement with her eyes. As oblivious to Kimberly’s presence as Trini had been earlier, she set down the street on foot. It took just another moment for Kimberly to decide to follow her up the deserted street. Kimberly moved as casually as possible, clinging to whatever shadows the buildings offered.

 

Trini's destination was a bus stop. Kimberly groaned in frustration. She was too far away to catch it and hope for a ride. And what would she do if she did catch it? She had no faith in her ability to not make a complete idiot of herself. As the bus pulled away from the stop, Kimberly turned to her side and with a quick burst of Ranger ability, scampered up the side of the nearest building. She quickly glanced down and around the street, just to verify no one had seen her. Satisfied that she remained undetected, Kimberly ran across the roof and jumped to the next building in the direction the bus had been going.   
  
And this was the pattern she kept up for a solid thirty minutes. It wasn't nearly as simple as people like Peter Parker made it seem. Kimberly missed her footing several times and more than once misjudged a distance in the dark and in her haste, ended up dangling over some roof by her fingertips, kicking and scrambling with her toes to get up the wall. Her desire not to lose Trini, again, drove her on, until finally the bus stopped and Kimberly saw Trini exit.   
  
They were in a warehouse district. Kimberly's curiosity was peaked.  What in the world was Trini doing out here? Kimberly scampered down her building and watched as Trini nodded to two men who were obviously guards at a warehouse door adjacent to her across the intersection and proceed in without hindrance. Kimberly's stomach clenched.   
  
Everything about this situation put Kimberly on edge. Kimberly had no clue what was going on inside or if she should follow. What if the guards stopped her? A car drove up and deposited two people. The guards stopped them. One person extended what looked like cash. The guards nodded and let them in.   
  
Kimberly squared her shoulders. She had no cash on her but she'd spent over two years tracking this woman down. She was not going to let some hired muscle keep her from her goal. With a confidence she had no right to possess, Kimberly crossed the street and marched directly up to the guards. One held up a hand to stop her.   
  
"You lost?" He asked. He didn't appear angry, just mildly confused. Apparently Kimberly wasn't the type he was used to seeing.   
  
"Not at all. This is exactly where I'm supposed to be," she said stubbornly, staring up at them sternly. These men each had at least a foot on her.   
  
"We've never seen you before," said the other guard. Kimberly took a chance at a lie.   
  
"My friend, Trini, she told me about this place. Told me I might find it interesting," she said, praying to whoever was listening that she hadn't just made a complete idiot of herself and blown the whole thing. She was in luck as the first guard smiled.   
  
"You know Tiny-T then? She must like you, she's never brought anyone around before," he said, somewhat knowingly. Kimberly cleared her throat and nodded.   
  
"Yup, well, if you don't mind, I'd hate to miss out on anything," she said, glancing between the two of them. They glanced at each other then the first guard lowered his hand.   
  
"Alright. You tell T this is her freebee. I don't care if she's in the headlining match, her guests have to pay just like anyone else," he said sternly. Kimberly nodded quickly.   
  
"Sure thing, I'll make sure for next time," Kimberly said before ducking in between both of them. She was shaking with nerves at having just pulled the lie off successfully when a crowd's roar met her ears. Kimberly froze briefly but then pushed her way into the warehouse main room. Her jaw dropped.   
  
There in the center of the warehouse, was a fighting octagon.   
  
The words "headlining match" floated back into her brain.   
  
“No fucking way,” she murmured to herself.   
  
Kimberly, with as much grace as she could manage, elbowed her way to the ring side. There, two opponents were beating each other to a bloody pulp to the exalted roar of the crowd. Kimberly wasn't sure what to expect in finding Trini again, but she was sure it wasn't this.   
  
The match ended when one opponent grabbed the other by the ears and slammed their face into a raised knee, spraying blood in every direction. The crowd roared its approval at the brutality. Kimberly felt queasy. Surely this wasn't what Trini was doing these days?   
  
Her fears were confirmed, however,  when, after a mixture of what smelled like water and bleach was haphazardly poured into the ring, the MC began to speak.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! We've reached that special time of the night, the fight you've been waiting for!" The crowd screamed.   
  
"From Club Diamondback, we've got that mighty, mountain of a man, Dymo!" The crowd cheered and began chanting his name.   
  
"Facing off against a crowd favorite. Don't let her size fool you, she's a firecracker. Tiny TNT!" If possible, the crowd cheered even more loudly. Trini and Dymo entered the ring at the same time. Dymo was enormous and all muscle. Kimberly's throat caught at the sight of Trini. Her assumption from earlier hadn't been wrong. Trini  _ was _ fit and as breathtaking as ever. Kimberly's eyes drank in the sight of her one-time lover's toned frame. Muscles moved with barely concealed strength as Trini squared off. It didn't escape Kimberly's attention that much of Trini's skin was marred with scars. Kimberly's heart hurt at the thought of how those injuries got there.   
  
The MC knew better to keep the crowd waiting and soon the match was underway. Kimberly felt almost hypnotized watching Trini fight. It wasn't that she hadn't seen it before. But there was a difference in remembering how strong Trini was and seeing it on display. Kimberly immediately picked up on her strategy, watching as tiny, iron wrought fists slammed into the same spots on the bigger man's body. She weaved in and out of his range beautifully, in complete control and awareness of the space she was working in.   
  
Trini still took hits despite her skill and Kimberly's heart hammered when she did, suppressing every urge to protect; but Trini was easily holding her own. Kimberly winced in sympathy when Trini was knocked to the ground, but watched as Trini was already moving to switch to the offensive.   
  
Then it happened.   
  
Trini looked up and her eyes locked on Kimberly's. Kimberly stopped breathing. It had been three whole years since Trini had turned her gaze on Kimberly. Three years of yearning and longing. And now, in this moment, Kimberly felt connected again. Kimberly wanted nothing more than to close the distance separating them.   
  
And then Dymo's massive fist collided with Trini's face. Kimberly's cry of anguish was lost in the fervor of the screaming crowd. Real fear and panic hit Kimberly like a sledgehammer. Her mind screamed for her to do  _ something _ because she was not about to lose Trini again, not like this.   
  
As Kimberly began to push through the crowd, the tide of battle changed again. Dymo was crashing to the ground and Trini was scampering around to wrap her arm around Dymo's neck. The man bucked and tossed like an enraged bull, but Kimberly knew it was over. Slowly, he lost consciousness and with Trini still holding on, he fell to the ground.   
  
Kimberly sighed in relief and watched with fondness as Trini checked the big man's pulse. Trini smiled quietly in satisfaction and relief. She then stood to accept the accolades of the roaring crowd. Kimberly smirked. 

  
Kimberly wasn't sure what to expect when she walked up to the makeshift bar where Trini was sitting some time after the fight. Someone had cleaned her up Kimberly was relieved to see. With a pang, she remembered when that had been a role Kimberly filled after battle. She relished the quiet moments she had to make sure Trini was okay.    
  
Trini was talking to the barkeep but then he turned away. Now or never.   
  
Kimberly walked up next to Trini, coughing lightly under the roar of the crowd to get the other woman's attention. Trini glanced up and froze for a second. Her expression was dismissive, but Kimberly picked out the hint of curiosity under the aloof badass façade.   
  
"Can I help you?" asked Trini. It was roughened from weariness and exertion. Kimberly's heart swelled and ached because god how she had missed that voice, how she had missed those eyes.   
  
_ She won't know you. _   
  
Zack's words grounded her.   
  
“God, I just. I can’t believe it’s you. It's been so long," Kimberly said. Internally, she was screeching. Because that sentence wasn't nearly as suave and collected as she'd once planned. She couldn't backpedal now.   
  
“I don’t know who you think I am, but you’re mistaken. We don't know each other. I’m glad you enjoyed the fight though,” said Trini, turning back to the bar. Kimberly's heart sank. This was Trini, her Trini, but entirely a stranger too. And the reality of not being known was strange and painful. She clenched her jaw.   
  
No. Now was not the time for despair. Trini didn't know her, but she would, she had to. And it was Kimberly's job to make that happen.   
  
“Trini, I realize you maybe don’t, don’t r-remember me, but, well, I do know who you are. We knew each other,” she said, wishing her voice was a bit steadier. She saw Trini freeze imperceptibly at hearing her name. Good. Surely after three years Trini would've been waiting for this opportunity. Surely Trini would want to know about herself. Kimberly felt the anticipation building as Trini looked at her again.    
  
“I’m leaving. Don’t follow me,” said Trini.   
  
Wait what?   
  
Before Kimberly could retort, Trini was out of her seat and moving away quickly. Kimberly was struck with how absolutely familiar this scenario was. Kimberly scampered after her.   
  
Trini strode confidently up the street and after some time ducked down a side street. Kimberly, eager to keep up, leapt in after her and was immediately confronted with an angry Trini.   
  
“What the actual fuck is your problem?” Trini snapped, disbelief and indignation plain on her face. “I want nothing to do with you.” Kimberly tried hard to swallow the hurt that flared in her, feeling a little like a kicked puppy. Even when they met the first time, Trini had never spoken to her in this tone. 

  
“Look, Trini, I know it’s been a long time, too long. But I have to talk to you. You need to hear what I have to say," Kimberly said, marching past her emotions. Now was not the time. Trini was stubborn but Kimberly's persistence always won out in the end, they had history to show that.    
  
“I don’t need to do anything except get home and go to sleep. I’ve had a long night, or haven’t you noticed?” snarked Trini, turning away. Kimberly grabbed her arm. She couldn't help the instinct. She immediately regretted it though when Trini spun on her and grabbed the lapels of her jacket and slammed her into the wall behind her. Kimberly was then exceptionally aware that Trini didn't have her Ranger strength. The move hurt, but only mildly.    
  
“Do you actually think I won’t beat the shit out of you?” Trini asked glowering. Kimberly would've thought the expression endearing if the situation was a little less desperate. She just stared at Trini, watching a variety of expressions pass over her face. Finally Trini's grip loosened. Kimberly saw the confused attraction in Trini's face and wondered what she must be thinking.   
  
“I don’t think you will. In fact I know you won't. Trini, I know this is so out of left field. And I wish there was a better way to do this, I wish we didn’t have to do this at all, but there’s no choice," Kimberly said softly. She wasn't here to fight with Trini.   
  
“Who are you?” Trini asked in a harsh whisper. Kimberly couldn't stop the twinge of heartbreak at the question. But this was her opening.   
  
“My name is Kimberly Ann Hart. I’m from Angel Grove. And I was there the day you lost your memory,” said Kimberly calmly.   
  
Trini released Kimberly and stepped back from her, eyes wide. Kimberly straightened her jacket, annoyed.

  
“Speak,” said Trini finally.    
  
“You want to do this here, out in the open like this?” Kimberly asked.    
  
“Well I sure as shit ain’t taking you home with me,” said Trini, eyes narrowed. Kimberly fought the ghost of a smile, but grew stoic, chastising the side of her that wanted to allow memories of naked skin pressed together to the chorus of breathy moans distract her.   
  
“What’s the first thing you remember?” Kimberly asked. Trini scoffed derisively.   
  
“Yeah, no. We’re not doing the fortune teller thing where you feed the shit I say back to me. You say you know me, prove it, otherwise I'm out and if you do follow me, I’ll make you regret it,” threatened the Trini. It was dark and their alleyway was illuminated by a dull yellow light from further away. It cast shadows over Trini's bruised and swollen face. The scars that were there stood out. These features and her frown had the immediate effect of making her look almost grotesque for the briefest of moments. Kimberly scowled and shook her head. Trini shifted on exhausted feet and she looked like Trini again.   
  
“Well, I know you’re one of the most stubborn people I’ve ever met. You’d rather jump over a canyon than talk to me,” started Kimberly dryly. Yeah, this entire situation was too familiar.   
  
“I’m considering it now,” muttered Trini. Kimberly pressed on.   
  
“Your favorite color is yellow. You do yoga blasting heavy metal into your ears. You take your coffee with three sugars unless you’re eating a donut with it, otherwise you think it’s too sweet. You used to prefer beer, but maybe that’s changed since you’ve turned 21. You’re wearing a t-shirt and leggings, but when your hair’s not a sweaty mess you wear a beanie and flannel. You have incredible reflexes and fighting skills, I saw that tonight, but I bet you have no idea how you got them. You speak Spanish and hate math. Y-you like to lie in bed in the morning and feel the sun come up. You hate crowds and you've got introvert down to an art form, but you see everything, notice everyone. You have a birthmark behind your left knee,” Kimberly’s voice was thick with emotion now.   
  
“You look up at the stars, and you know without knowing, that there’s more out there than the tiny sphere of your life,” she finished. Kimberly wasn't expressing a fact she knew about Trini, but about herself, but by the panic and mild fascination she saw in Trini's eyes she knew she wasn’t wrong. She needed to get through to her.   
  
Trini stayed silent. Kimberly could see the gears turning in her head.   
  
"Why now?"   
  
Kimberly sighed sadly at the words. Trini had no way of knowing how absolutely loaded this question was.   
  
“Because I didn’t know where you were before. And because, now, we need you to help save the world.”   
  
Instantly, Kimberly knew she'd stepped too far and made a crucial mistake. Trini was already shaking her head. In an attempt to recover, Kimberly reached in her pocket for some foolproof evidence. While it didn't hurt, she didn't expect the hand at her wrist and toss that dumped her on her ass. She glared up at Trini.   
  
"What is wrong with you?" She breathed, annoyed and exasperated.   
  
“What's wrong with me? I don't know what Angel Bottom is like, but here you don't like it when strangers in dark alleys reach for shit in their pockets,” hissed Trini.   
  
“It's Angel Grove and it’s a fucking photo, not a damn gun,” retorted Kimberly hotly.   
  
“Get it out with your other hand. And I swear if I see metal I’ll snap your wrist,” said Trini.    
  
“Again with the threats,” Kimberly muttered. Kimberly awkwardly reached across her own body and extracted a photo folded in half. She held it in her hand briefly and in the first show of true vulnerability looked up at Trini hesitancy was in her eyes.    
  
“Please don't mess it up or anything,” she pled softly and extended the photo up with a shaking hand. She loved this photo, it was her favorite. In reality, Trini was the only person she trusted with it. Trini's better nature betrayed her in the gentleness with which she handled the thing. She gasped when she realized what she was looking at and dropped Kimberly's hand.   
  
“Okay, I’m gonna buy that you know who I am and obviously we knew each other. I’m cool with that. But fate of the world, doomsday shit? No. No thanks. I appreciate you reaching out, but I’m done,” said Trini. Despite the harshness of her tone, she was gentle with the photo as she passed it back to Kimberly. She turned out of the alleyway.   
  
“Trini wait! You can’t just go,” said Kimberly, panicking.   
  
“Oh, you’re about to watch me,” said Trini over her shoulder.   
  
“Trini listen, please, it’s not safe. There are things you don’t know that have happened. You’re not safe anymore. Just talk to me!” said Kimberly desperately, she moved forward, but Trini glared at her over her shoulder, daring her to touch her again.    
  
“I like to think what I don’t know can’t hurt me. Have a good life, Hart,” and Trini walked away without another look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly's first encounter with Trini at the diner.
> 
> tw: panic attacks at the beginning of the chapter.

Kimberly slid down to the floor with her back against her motel room door. In the shelter of the dark room, she let the panic attack she'd been staving off over take her. Tears streamed down her face as she hyperventilated. She couldn't stop shaking, and felt her breath catch in her lungs as she tried to fill them. 

 

  
Kimberly didn't know what she'd expected, but flat out refusal was not it. And it was all too much. After years of searching she'd finally seen Trini. The woman who, after all this time, she still loved with every fiber of her being. And Trini didn't show the barest hint of recognition for her. She'd rejected her. For all her planning and longing, she just hadn't realized how difficult this was going to be.   


  
Kimberly unlocked her phone and hit the first number on her favorites list.

  
  
"Kimberly?" Came Zack's groggy voice. Kimberly sobbed and tried to catch her breath. Zack immediately realized something was wrong.

  
  
"Kimmy, hey, Kim, listen to me, it's Zack, ok. You're okay. Whatever's going on I promise you're okay. Just focus on your breathing. Nothing else but your breathing matters," Zack said hurriedly. His voice was calm and sure. Kimberly felt the first, faintest stirrings of calm prickling her chest.

  
  
Zack spoke in soothing tones, telling her about his day. He told her about the after school martial arts club he'd started at the local middle school. He told her about the organization progress for a tournament he was hoping to host soon. There was an overwhelming amount of support from the community, people rallying behind Zack's belief in raising self esteem and confidence through martial arts. He told her about the garden he was working on, the one he'd been wanting to keep in honor of his mother. He'd broken ground earlier that week.

  
  
Slowly, Kimberly began to relax, the muscles in her chest less seized. Zack's words began to overtake the screeching in her own head. Soon, she could actually tell what he was talking about. Her breathing evened out.

  
  
"Hey, Kimmy?" Zack finally asked.   


  
"I'm here Zack," Kimberly whispered into the phone. Zack sighed in relief. This dance was one they engaged in periodically, though it had been awhile since Kimberly had a panic attack this intense.    


  
"Tell me what happened," he said gently. Kimberly sighed.   


  
"I found her. She works in a diner called Jimmy's and she fights in an underground fight club," she said, "I followed her there tonight and found her there. I approached her. She wouldn't listen at first but I convinced her that she knew me, that I knew her, but, she wants nothing to do with me," Kimberly said. Her voice sounded sad and broken.   


  
"Well what did you say to her?" He asked, genuinely curious.   


  
"Well I told her she needed to come back because we...needed her to help save the world," finished Kimberly miserably. She groaned and dropped her face into her palm. Zack was chuckling softly.   


  
"Kimmy, I know it's been a few years,  but did you forget that dropping life altering revelations on Trini makes her run?" Zack asked gently.   


  
"I'm an idiot Zack," she said.

  
  
"No you're not Kim. You've just missed her and are a little desperate. Totally understandable. I'd have bear hugged her and gotten arrested probably. Look, it's Trini right? How'd you win her over in the first place?"

  
  
"You want me to pull her off a cliff?" Kimberly asked incredulously.

  
  
"After that Kimmy. How'd you win her over?" Zack asked patiently. Kimberly thought about it for a moment.

  
  
"Well we started spending time together. Over coffee and stuff. I wanted to show her I wasn't the bitch I used to be. Proving it to Trini became really important. I wanted to get to know her. She was so withdrawn. I couldn't help myself, I wanted to get inside her head. I didn't expect to fall for her at the time," Kimberly paused, realizing that she was rambling.

  
  
"I think you have your answer Kimbo. Convince Trini you're not some weird stalker crazy lady. Get to know her again," suggested Zack. Kimberly sighed.

  
  
“What if…Zack, what if she doesn’t like me? What if there just isn't enough time?” Kimberly whispered, letting her insecurity bubble to the surface.

  
  
“You’re Kimberly Hart, and she’s Trini Gomez. You really think there's a chance in any reality you don't fall for each other?”

  
  
/

  
  
Kimberly's eyes scanned the diner. There weren't many customers. She was greeted by a waitress with a friendly smile.

  
  
“Hey honey, you dining in?” she asked. Kimberly smiled, trying to quell her nerves. 

  
  
“Uh, yeah, thanks. Does, uh,” she paused, cleared her throat, then tried again. “Is Trini working today?”

  
  
The waitress gave Kimberly a knowing smile and Kimberly blushed. 

  
  
“She should be down any minute, I'll send her your way when she is,” said the woman. Kimberly read Layla on her nametag and smiled with relief, thanking the woman and going to sit. 

  
  
When Trini stormed over to her a few minutes later, she felt amusement mix in with her nerves. Barring the cut eyebrow, she looked so much like Trini in a fit and Kimberly remembered that there was little about Trini that truly phased Kimberly.   
  


“What the fuck are you doing here Hart?” hissed Trini when she’d drawn level with her. Kimberly was completely unperturbed. 

 

“Your face looks like it hurts,” she remarked. It was a painful looking thing and Kimberly had to stomp on the urge to reach forward and caress the wounded area. 

 

“No shit and no thanks to you. Now what are you doing here?” Trini spat. Kimberly fought the urge to smile, she couldn't help it. All of Trini's anger just reminded Kimberly of how much she'd missed the woman in front of her. She did square her shoulders, however. She was determined not to give Trini an inch. 

 

“You’re hell bent on dismissing me? Fine. But you can't decide where I get coffee,” said Kimberly, quirking an eyebrow, challenging and baiting Trini just like they use to.

  
  
“Are you fucking serious right now?” 

  
  
“As a heart attack,” said Kimberly with a smile. Desperate as she was for this woman to know her, she still relished any reaction she got out of her. Trini looked like she was about to explode when Jimmy strode up. 

 

“Everything okay Miss?” he asked at Kimberly. Kimberly's smile was genuine now and radiant as she turned it on Jimmy. Perfect timing. 

  
  


“I'm great, thank you. I was just reconnecting with Trini here. It’s a crazy coincidence. She promised me a cup of coffee once, weeks ago, that she didn't deliver on,” remarked Kimberly, her tone playful. Jimmy nudged Trini as the smaller woman's eyes about bugged out of her head. 

 

“Trini, are you crazy? You don’t leave a nice girl like this hanging,” he remarked. Trini was about to turn her explosion on Jimmy but the diner owner just set a carafe of coffee and some mugs down. Kimberly twitched with anticipation for the caffeine. 

 

“Sit and make it up to her. We're slow anyway,” he said, all mischief. Kimberly wanted to guffaw at the complete and utter disbelief painted over Trini's face. Kimberly wanted to hug the gruff old man.

 

“He seems nice,” she remarked nonchalantly.

  
  
“Jimmy is a dick,” muttered Trini. Kimberly could tell instantly that she didn't mean it, locking away the look of fondness Trini tossed toward the kitchen he’d disappeared into.

 

“Explains why you two get along,” Kimberly said. She poured Trini’s coffee first and fixed it before fixing her own. Kimberly sipped her coffee with a barely concealed sigh of contentment. She'd slept some but it just wasn't enough. Fortunately for her, Trini seemed to be suffering from the same predicament. 

 

“Hart why are you here?” Trini asked wearily. Kimberly took a steadying breath.

 

“You don't want to hear the end of the world doomsday shit right? Doesn't mean you aren't still in danger. And I've spent too much time trying to find you to just drop it,” said Kimberly. She knew it was a risk, but she couldn't leave it unsaid. Trini moved to stand up, obviously frustrated, and in her desperation to get her to stay, Kimberly reached out and gently grabbed her wrist. 

  
  
“So, unless you're completely disgusted by the idea, I just want to, I dunno, get a cup of coffee with you? I won't talk about anything that freaks you out. It's just, we, we used to be friends,” finished Kimberly. She knew she sounded needy and desperate but she didn't care. She needed Trini to listen. 

 

Finally, Trini moved to sit back down and Kimberly wanted to whoop for joy. Trini sipped the coffee left for her and Kimberly saw the surprise flit across her face.

 

“You do realize how weird this is right?” Trini asked finally. Kimberly chuckled lightly. Because yes, weird was exactly how Kimberly would describe having to get to know her girlfriend all over again without displaying a disturbing amount of private foreknowledge.

 

“Yeah, I do. Not the weirdest though right?” asked Kimberly.

  
  
“Only thing weirder is waking up in the hospital alone with no memory of who you are,” Trini deadpanned. Kimberly's insides turned to ice but she pushed through.

  
  
“Fair enough. Anyway, so the fighting thing? How long has that been going on?” asked Kimberly, eager to change the subject.

 

They talked more, and Kimberly found herself entranced. She'd missed Trini’s voice and just talking to her. Despite her resistance to Kimberly’s overall presence, she still listened and responded. Kimberly savored every expression and reaction, preening at Trini’s blushes. 

 

Mostly, Kimberly was pleased to see that for all she didn't remember everything about her life, Trini was still Trini. Her mannerisms and tendencies were as familiar to Kimberly as her own hands. There was still the excitement and giddiness at getting a chance to charm this woman, or even being allowed to try.

 

Jimmy was waiting for Kimberly at the register after Kimberly bade Trini goodbye, a quizzical smile on his face.

 

“I didn’t catch your name,” he said. He didn't even reach for the card Kimberly was offering. 

 

“Kimberly Hart,” she said. She realized that this man cared about Trini and that having access to the other woman might just depend on how much this man liked her.

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you Kimberly. That was a pretty lie back there about Trini owing you coffee,” he said conversationally. Kimberly realized quickly this wasn't an interrogation about the lie. 

 

“I really do know her,” Kimberly applied. Jimmy shrugged. 

 

“I don't really care about all that you know. I just want to know that you're not going to hurt her. She's been through a lot,” he said sternly. Kimberly felt the warning in his voice. He wasn't trying to scare her, but he wasn't going to step away from protecting Trini. 

 

“I care about Trini. It's a complicated story, but I'd die for her sir,” Kimberly said. Her eyes were steel and Jimmy must’ve liked whatever he saw in them. He glanced down at the card and shook his head.

 

“Coffee’s on the house. You feel free to stop by whenever,” he said with a smile.

 

“I'll see you tomorrow then,” Kimberly said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee and impending chaos.

Kimberly was considerably less nervous the next day when she entered the diner. Zack had cheered her on and reassured her over the phone and she was emboldened by the previous day’s encounter.

 

Jimmy greeted her like an old friend and got her set up without waiting for Trini.

 

“She won't start for another hour and doesn't get a break until she's at least two hours in,” Jimmy said. Kimberly shrugged, internally relieved to not be outright dismissed.

 

“I’ve got work that needs doing if you don't mind me in the booth for at least that long,” Kimberly said, indicating toward her backpack. Jimmy smiled.

 

“Do you think she’ll expect you to stick around?” he asked. Kimberly considered the question and smiled.

 

“Tell you what, you can bet her I won't and I promise you I will,” Kimberly suggested with a wink. Jimmy laughed.

 

“Sounds good to me. You need anything, just holler,” he said. Kimberly thanked him and got to work on setting up her computer.

 

Kimberly was completely wrapped in her work when Trini’s dry “back again?” caused her to refocus on her environment. Kimberly’s smile was bright as she turned it on Trini.

 

Kimberly noticed with the barest hint of smugness that Trini froze in her steps. And it was delight that soared in her when Jimmy’s voice caused Trini to jump and stumble. It gave Kimberly a chance to stand and get into Trini’s space, something that objectively, Kimberly realized could be taken as exceptionally creepy.

 

“Easy tiger,” Kimberly said, settling the dishes. It slipped out just as easily as it would've three years ago. Kimberly almost regretted it. Trini was obviously trying not to react and so Kimberly sat back down exercising mercy on the woman.

 

Their conversation started out much more smoothly than the day before and soon Kimberly found herself going on about her photography. Talking to Trini was easy and soon she was sharing things she hasn't even told Zack. Zack, who'd been there when Kimberly first had the idea and went with Kimberly to buy her first camera.

 

They talked about weddings and photos. Kimberly had never voiced that she took photos of sad people at happy events. It wasn't something anyone had ever asked her about. What Kimberly didn't say was that she empathized completely with these people, found solace and community in the name of unrequited love.

 

And then the words, “People in love do crazy things, Trini,” left Kimberly’s mouth and she was sure for a moment she’d given herself away completely. Recent acquaintances weren't supposed to profess love to one another. And Kimberly knew telling Trini as much would ruin any progress they’d made so far. 

 

Without realizing it, Kimberly found she was speaking as freely as though the last three years hadn't been an unintentional break in their relationship.

 

Kimberly felt crazy but kept talking, throwing caution to the wind. She was ready to be judged and rejected and berated a thousand times if it meant the thousand and first Trini would start listening to her. 

 

“People cross the world for each other,”

 

_ Or they’re willing to, even if it turned out the destination was Los Angeles. _

 

“Wars get fought for love,”

 

_ Or at least battles. Battles that result in almost losing a limb and almost killing your best friend. _

 

“People die for it.”

 

Kimberly spoke every word with reckless conviction, lost in the truth and resonance of the overwhelming emotion she felt for the woman opposite her. And then she let embarrassment eak it's way in. She smiled at Trini.

 

“Sorry. I don't even know why I'm telling you this,” she chuckled softly. Trini half smiled and Kimberly's throat caught at the familiarity of the gesture. She was starved for those smiles.   


  
“Because I asked you to. It means something to you,” Trini said. Kimberly smiled back. One thing she always loved about Trini was that the woman never made her feel silly when she was vulnerable. She listened patiently and it was her nature to validate others when they felt uncertain.

  
  
“I guess so,” she glanced over Trini's shoulder and then down at her watch. 

  
  
“I think your break is up, Jimmy is eyeballing this shit out of us,” said Kimberly dejectedly.

 

/

 

And thus went their week. Kimberly and Trini, talking and laughing and sighing over coffee. Kimberly couldn't think of a time in the last three years she felt happier.

 

  
Except for two things:

 

1- Trini didn't know her. And this led to so much restraint on Kimberly’s part.

 

And 

 

2- Trini had a fight coming up and hadn't told Kimberly. 

 

Kimberly had found out through Zack. He knew people who knew people who knew people. And he'd found out about Salvator’s plans for a gruesome night. She didn't know what it would entail, but knew it was bad in the seriousness of Zack’s voice.

 

Kimberly saw the change in Trini instantly on the third day. When she wasn't talking to Kimberly, her mind wandered and she looked troubled. In another life, Kimberly would've pulled Trini into her arms and held her until she was ready to talk about it. 

 

Now, Kimberly just waited, hopelessly. This Trini was much more closed off in the way she'd been when she and Kimberly first met and it aggravated Kimberly to no end.

 

Kimberly struggled not to take it personally. To Trini she was a complete stranger. It made sense that highly personal things like illegal cage fights might not get casually shared. But Kimberly was so ready to be there for Trini and it drove her crazy to think that she wasn't at present allowed to.

 

The night of the fight came and Kimberly’s nerves were frayed to nonexistence. She had no qualms walking right up to Trini in that ready room and placing her hand on her back. Trini turned sharply ready to attack but relaxed slightly at the sight of Kimberly.

 

“You were supposed to tell me,” Kimberly said, trying to keep any hint of accusation out of her voice. 

 

“I didn't want you here for this,” Trini said quietly. Kimberly heard how defeated Trini already sounded and her heart ached. Their environment and fragile relationship was all that kept Kimberly from wrapping the woman in her arms. Somehow she felt Trini wouldn't thank her for hugging her around the brutal looking fighters.

 

“You knew I’d come anyway, why try to hide it?” and this time Kimberly couldn't keep the emotion out of her voice. Every instinct was telling her to grab Trini and run, but she couldn't. Trini's eyes flashed. 

 

“For fuck's sake Hart, I'm about to get slaughtered in the ring. Forgive me if texting you hasn't been my biggest priority. Now just go,” snarled Trini. Kimberly took a step back, Trini’s tone like a smack to the face, but she stayed determined, unwilling to accept defeat. 

  
  
“Come with me,” she said softly. Trini blinked at her. Kimberly's mind raced. She loved Trini. So what if Trini didn't remember her? Surely running away with a stranger who knew your coffee order was better than this.    
  


 

“I mean it. Just leave with me. You don't have to do this,” begged Kimberly. The desperation was growing in her eyes as the things she wanted to say welled up in her.

 

_ Run away with me. _

 

_ Let me protect you. _

 

_ Let me prove I'll never leave you. _

 

Kimberly was sure for one, blinding moment, that Trini would agree to go with her. 

 

And then an organizer called Trini's name. And Kimberly was sure she could feel Trini's heart break. And she saw the walls go up around Trini again. Those walls suffocated hope. 

 

“Go home Hart.”


End file.
